The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering hot air comprising a protection structure to be fastened to a support structure; at least one air-delivery unit oscillatably linked to the protection structure and movable between a rest position in which air delivery is shut off and an operating position at which air deliver is started; at least one electric control device operatively associated with the delivery unit to start and/or shut off said unit at said operating position and rest position respectively.
In more detail, the apparatus of the invention is particularly used as hair-drier in private houses for habitation or in changing rooms and public facilities such as gymnasiums, swimming-pools, hotels or others.
It is known that apparatuses of the above mentioned type comprise a protection structure to be fastened to a wall by appropriate screw-threaded elements and an air-delivery unit disposed within the protection structure. The protection structure keeps the delivery unit and the components associated therewith safe from humidity and possible water splashes.
Such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,432 in the name of the same Applicant.
In detail, the air-delivery unit comprises a substantially tube-shape case hinged or slidably guided on the protection structure and provided with an air-inlet end and an air-outlet end. Operatively disposed within the case is a fan o be operated by an electric motor to cause an air flow moving from the inlet end to the outlet end. One or more electrical resistances for heating the moving air flow are put within the case so as to cause heating of the outgoing air.
In addition, a delivery tube extends from the outlet end of the case and it leads the outgoing air to a delivery opening which is handled by a user to direct the hot air blow in the desired orientation.
Since the delivery case is rotatably hinged or slidably guided with respect to the protection structure, it can oscillate between a rest position in which air delivery is shut off and an operating position in which air delivery is started.
Also associated with the delivery unit is a normally-open electric switch which is switched over to a closed position when the delivery tube is pulled by the user and the case is consequently shifted from the rest position to tie open position. Air delivery therefore starts and goes on until the delivery unit is put back to its initial position, i.e. its rest position.
The Applicant has found that known apparatuses are not free of some drawbacks and can be improved from different points of view mainly in connection with the air-delivery starting system. In fact, in order to move the delivery unit and obtain starting of same, it is necessary to pull the delivery tube in a predetermined direction. As a matter of fact, tire operating position can only be reached through a rotation of the case around a predetermined winging axis or displacement of the case in a predetermined direction. More specifically, the starting system of the delivery unit does not allow the user to start air delivery at any position. For instance, if the tube is palled in a direction parallel to the hinging rotation axis, the delivery unit does not move from the rest position to the operating position and consequently air delivery is not started.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems found in the known art by proposing an apparatus for delivering hot air ensuring air delivery at any position taken by the user.
The foregoing and further objects, that will become more apparent in the course of the following description are substantially achieved by an apparatus for delivering hot air further comprising coupling means (11) operatively interposed between the delivery unit (9) and the protection structure (2) to oscillatably engage the delivery unit around at least first and second rotation axes (xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d) which are perpendicular to each other.